1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drains and vents for sinks, basins, tubs, and toilets, and pertains more particularly to an electrically controlled system for normally closing the drain, yet permitting the drain to be opened when the user wishes to empty the sink or automatically when water has accumulated from a leaky faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U-shaped traps have been utilized in connection with household sinks, tubs and basins to seal such fixtures from the sewer, the water in the trap, as long as it remains there, preventing sewer gases from passing through the trap into the building. Generally speaking, such simplified arrangements have functioned satisfactorily, although at times siphoning takes place which will draw all of the water from the trap, thereby rendering the trap ineffectual for its intended purpose. The trapped water prevents any discharge of objectionable odors from the room via the drain line, for the trapped water serves as a blocking medium. Of course, if the water were removed, then the odors could escape, but then the trap, as explained above, would not function to prevent a reverse flow of sewer gases. Still further, the prior art systems with which I am acquainted require the use of manually manipulated stoppers for holding water in the sink, basin or tub.